I03 New Lives
by ccmal
Summary: Eliza Jane returns to Walnut Grove before the birth of Laura and Almanzo's baby. Third story in the Interference triology.
1. Chapter 1

**New Lives**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Author's note: This is a sequel to "Unexpected News".

**Chapter 1**

Laura rolled out of bed and put on her robe and slippers. The bedroom was cold, even with the sun shining through the window. It was the week before Thanksgiving and Laura and Almanzo's baby was expected soon. Laura rubbed her swollen belly and smiled. The baby kicked in return.

The door opened and Manly walked in. "You're finally up." He smiled at her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"You should have woken me," she replied.

"You need your rest." He tapped her nose with the tip of his right index finger. "Besides, in a few weeks the baby will be wakin ya up." He smiled, excited at being a father for the first time.

"As long as we don't have twins like Nellie and Percival, I'll be fine."

He chuckled. "I don't think you're big enough for that."

Laura laughed. "Nellie was pretty big."

They left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. Almanzo held her hand to make sure she didn't fall.

"There's some coffee on the stove. I havta go into town for a while. Will ya be okay?"

Laura nodded. "I think I'll sew the buttons back on those shirts you gave me."

"Don't over do it," he reminded her.

"I won't."

Almanzo kissed her and headed towards the door. He glanced back at her and smiled before leaving.

----- ----- -----

Almanzo stopped off at the Mercantile for supplies and then walked over to the mill to say hello to his father-in-law. "Mornin Charles," he said.

"Morning Almanzo. How's Laura feeling?"

"Just fine. A bit tired, but Doc Baker says that's normal."

Charles nodded. "I finished the cradle yesterday. Would you like me to drop it by the house tonight?"

"Sure. Ya know Charles, I think it would take Laura's mind off waitin for the baby if the family could come out for supper tonight. Now that she's done with teachin for a while, she seems kinda lonely hangin around the house."

"Will do. See ya tonight."

Almanzo left and headed towards his wagon. Mrs. Foster called to him from the post office window. "Almanzo," she said, waving a small white envelope in the air.

He walked up to the window and greeted her. "That for me?"

"Yes." She smiled. "It's from St. Louis. I hope Eliza Jane likes her new teaching job."

Knowing what the letter was about he answered warily, "Uh…I hope so too."

Almanzo tipped his hat to Mrs. Foster and then walked back to his wagon. He tucked the envelope into his coat pocket and chirruped to the horses. All the way home he hoped the news in Eliza Jane's letter wasn't as distruptive as the announcement of her last visit to Walnut Grove.

Once home, Almanzo unhitched the team and walked into the house. He found Laura in her rocking chair, next to the fire. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket before taking off his coat. He bent down and planted a kiss on Laura's cheek.

"Feelin okay?" he asked.

Exasperated she slapped her sewing down in her lap. "For the hundredth time, I'm fine!"

Embarrassed, he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Beth. It's just I ain't never been a father before."

Laura closed her eyes to hide the shame. "I'm the one who should be sorry Manly. It's just that everybody asks me how I'm feeling and I'm getting tired of hearing it." She noticed the envelope in his hand. "Who's that from?"

"Eliza Jane," he answered. "I thought we should read it together."

Almanzo stared at the envelope for a few seconds, afraid to read what Eliza Jane wrote. He had told Laura a few weeks ago that she would probably want to visit after the baby was born, but neither one of them had the courage to bring up the subject of where she would stay. Anxious, but needing to know the contents of the letter Laura held out her hand. Almanzo gave her the envelope. She slid the paper out and unfolded it. Laura began to read out loud.

"_Dear Almanzo and Laura,_

_How quickly the time flies. Soon you will be introducing another Wilder to the world. I am so excited to see my niece or nephew._

_A former teacher who I met when I moved to St. Louis has offered to fill in for me at the school so I can travel to Walnut Grove for a visit. Don't worry, I'll be staying at Nellie's so I'm not in the way. I can even take over the school in Walnut Grove until the Christmas break, unless you've made other arrangements._

_Please don't make a fuss about my arrival. I plan to take the train into Sleepy Eye and travel by stage to Walnut Grove. I should be there the day before Thanksgiving._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you both again._

_Fondly,_

_Eliza Jane_"

----- ----- -----

The time passed quickly as Laura and Almanzo prepared for Eliza Jane's visit. Laura was happy to have something to occupy her mind. The day before Thanksgiving was cold and gray, and it looked like snow. Laura and Almanzo rode out to meet the stage. They were both nervous about seeing Eliza Jane again considering how her last visit ended.

When they reached town they went into Nellie's for a cup of coffee. Caroline walked out of the kitchen when she heard the bell on the door ring. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw her daughter.

"You shouldn't be out on such a cold day Laura."

"I'm fine Ma, really. I can't just sit around every day waiting for the baby to come. Besides, Almanzo brought some extra blankets."

Caroline shook her head.

Eager to change the subject Laura said, "We'll be at your place around one thirty tomorrow, okay?"

"That's fine. But I want you promise me you'll stay home if it looks like snow."

"I promise."

"Good. Now let me get you both some coffee." Caroline walked back to the kitchen and returned with three filled cups. "This should warm you up."

They sat down and talked until Almanzo saw the stage coming down the road. Laura and Almanzo walked out to the porch and waited for the stage to come to a stop.

Eliza Jane stepped down and raced to greet them with a big smile. "Almanzo! Laura!" she cried as she hugged them. "It's so wonderful to see you both again."

"It's good to see ya too Sis. I'll get your bags."

"Thank you Mannie."

"Oh Laura, look how big you've gotten. Why it looks like you'll have that baby any minute." She smiled.

"Hopefully soon anyway. I am kind of tired of lugging the weight around. But I'll miss feeling the baby growing inside me."

Eliza Jane looked down at her feet. "I don't think I'll ever have to worry about that."

Laura was embarrassed about complaining. "I'm sorry Eliza Jane. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"Nonsense. I'm just a little down. I got a letter from Harv right before I left."

Almanzo stepped onto the porch. "Let's get inside. It's too cold for Laura."

"Manly, I'm standing right here. You don't need to speak for me."

"I'm sorry Beth, but ya know I'm worried about ya gettin sick before the baby comes." Almanzo opened the door to Nellie's.

"I know," she admitted as she walked through the door.

Nellie and Percival Dalton came downstairs as they entered.

"Oh Miss Wilder, how nice to see you again," said Nellie.

"It's good to see you too Nellie."

The cry of a baby was heard from upstairs. "Not again," said a weary Nellie. "I swear they just ate."

"I'll go get them," said Percival.

"Thank you darling."

"Nellie, I'll need a room," said Eliza Jane.

"Oh all right Miss Wilder. How long will you be staying?"

Eliza Jane looked at Laura and Almanzo. "Um…I'm not sure exactly, but it could be until after Christmas."

"Actually Nellie," said Laura. "I'm sure she'll be here at least through the Christmas break. She's going to take over at the school for me until she has to go back to St. Louis."

"I thought Mother was teaching."

Laura chose her words carefully. "Well she is, and she's doing a wonderful job too. It's just that I thought it might be hard on her with having to take care of the Mercantile and helping out here. And when Eliza Jane told me she was free, I figured the class would enjoy seeing her again. Not that they don't enjoy your mother, of course."

"It's all right Laura. I've lived with her. I understand." They all laughed.

The door opened again and Laura's father walked in. He smiled at Eliza Jane and gave her a warm welcome. He looked over at Laura to see if everything was okay. She nodded.

Upon hearing Charles' voice, Caroline came out of the kitchen. They all chatted until Eliza Jane asked which room she was in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Wilder. It's number 8," said Nellie. "Up the stairs, fourth door on the right."

"Thank you Nellie. If you all don't mind, I'm going to wash up and unpack. It's been a long trip."

"Manly, can I go up and give Eliza Jane a hand?"

He shrugged. "If you want, just…"

Laura finished his sentence. "Don't over do it. I know." Her smile made Almanzo blush. "I want to catch up with her, that's all."

Almanzo watched as the two women went up the stairs. He shook his head. He would never be able to figure out his wife.

----- ----- -----

"You know Laura, I was surprised you wanted to talk after I left in such a huff the last time."

Laura looked up into the older woman's face. "I've missed talking to you Eliza Jane. We used to be so close. I was hoping we could find a way to be close again."

"Oh Laura, I want that too." Eliza Jane reached over and hugged her.

"Good." Laura sat down on the bed. "So how's life in St. Louis since you've been back?"

"Fine, but I don't like living on my own as much as I thought I would." Eliza Jane removed some of her clothes and walked back and forth hanging them in the closet as they talked.

"You haven't found another suitor in a city as big as St. Louis?"

"There's only one man for me Laura. And right now he's in Minneapolis and very happy about it. He likes his job and the people he's met."

"Are you sure there's no chance for the two of you?" asked Laura. "I mean, it seems strange, Harv writing to you and asking you to join him in St. Louis so you can get married, and then his deciding it wouldn't work out."

Eliza Jane wondered if she should tell Laura. She wanted to. It would feel good to get the deception off her chest. But she didn't want Almanzo and Laura to feel indebted to her for giving up the farm so they could get married.

"I don't think Harv will change his mind," said Eliza Jane.

"Didn't you say he wrote you before you left?"

"Well yes, but he's never stopped writing. We've been in touch since he left Walnut Grove."

"I know. That's why I can't believe it's over. Why would he keep writing to you if he weren't interested in getting back together?"

Eliza Jane turned away and walked across the room. She wouldn't let herself even entertain the idea. She had been hurt once before. She wouldn't give into the temptation of thinking Harv had feelings for her. She fiddled with the music box on top of the dresser. "Laura, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's just over…and I have to face that."

"Why did his last letter bother you so much?" asked Laura.

"Because he started reminiscing about old times when we used to go out to supper and picnic on the lake. He doesn't usually talk about those things."

"If you ask me, it sounds like Harv regrets his decision."

Eliza Jane turned to look at her. She couldn't speak. She was too busy fighting the urge to think Laura might be right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the unpacking was done Laura asked Eliza Jane if she wanted to come over for supper.

"Actually Laura, if you don't mind I'm going to eat downstairs and then go to bed."

"All right. You're coming to Ma and Pa's with us tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Oh yes. I'm just too tired for socializing tonight."

"I understand." Laura stood up and hugged her sister-in-law. She stepped back, smiling. "I'm so glad we're not angry at each other anymore."

"Me too," said Eliza Jane.

The two women went downstairs and then Almanzo and Laura headed for home. "See you in the morning," said Laura, waving to Eliza Jane before Almanzo prompted the horses into a trot.

On the way home Laura told her husband about the conversation with Eliza Jane. "If you ask me Harv is still interested in her."

"I guess it's a good thing no one's askin ya then." Almanzo glanced over at her and smiled.

Laura flashed him a set of angry eyes. "So why do you think Harv wrote to Eliza Jane about spending time with her in Walnut Grove?"

"I dunno. But I'm not sure I want Harv courtin Eliza Jane again. He's already hurt her more than once. That's not the kinda man I want marryin my sister, no matter how much I like him."

"I seem to remember a certain someone breaking up with me twice before we got married." She rubbed his arm to let him know she was only kidding.

Almanzo blushed. "Ya got me there Beth, but I still don't like it."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Almanzo didn't want to hear anymore about Harv and Eliza Jane. Laura sat plotting how she could find out what Harv was up to.

Eliza Jane couldn't sleep. She had tried several times, but she always ended up pacing the floor.

'What if Laura is right?' she thought. Could she ever open up her heart to love again? Would she be able to trust Harv had true feelings for her without a proposal of marriage? And if he professed his love for her, could she believe it? Harv was a good man, but he liked to be able to pack up and go whenever he saw fit. Could she learn to be happy with the thought of never being settled again, of being told it was time to move on solely because the man she married had itchy feet?

Eliza Jane pondered these questions until the early morning hours and still had not come up with any answers.

----- ----- -----

Thanksgiving had been especially nice this year. Mary and Adam had traveled in from Sleepy Eye to join the family, and with Eliza Jane there too it felt like everyone was home again. Laura sat down in Ma's rocking chair and shared stories from her childhood, making everyone laugh and smile as she reminisced about a time that had long since passed away.

Everyone settled back into their old routines once the holiday was over. Mary and Adam returned to teaching at the blind school. Eliza Jane was thrilled at seeing her former students while she took over for Laura at the school in Walnut Grove, and even though some of the memories of living there were painful, she enjoyed seeing the townsfolk of Walnut Grove again. Laura and Almanzo waited for their first child to be born. Almanzo stayed close to home these days. He didn't want to leave Laura alone.

It was the beginning of December and a cold front was moving through Minnesota, making the temperatures fall into the low teens. Almanzo took over doing most of Laura's outside chores, it infuriated her, but she knew there was no arguing with him. The past couple of days she hadn't felt well anyway. The extra weight she was carrying around became a burden and the frequent pre-labor contractions she had every day began to interfere with her ability to concentrate on working. She had plopped herself into the rocking chair in front of the fireplace today and hoped she could catch up on some sewing.

Laura heard the sound of a wagon in the front yard. She hauled herself out of the rocking chair and waddled over to the window. She saw Almanzo helping Eliza Jane down from the wagon. Laura was relieved to see another woman.

When Eliza Jane opened the front door she saw Laura by the window. She became concerned when she saw how pale Laura was. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Laura closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, but I would appreciate it if you could stay the night."

"Do you mean….?"

"I don't know. I would just feel more comfortable with another woman in the house."

"Certainly," said Eliza Jane. "I actually stopped by to see if you were up to talking about what we are doing at school, but I think maybe you should go lay down."

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just tired, and big, and sore." Laura smiled, rubbing her round belly. "I'll go make some tea."

"Nonsense, I'll find the tea. Why don't you sit down in front of the fireplace. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No thanks. I don't think I could keep it down."

Eliza Jane busied herself in the kitchen making tea and looking around for what she could whip up for supper. She brought the tea into the front room and found Laura asleep in the rocking chair. Eliza Jane took a blanket down from the bedroom closet and put it over her, and then began to tackle the mending waiting at Laura's feet.

When Laura awoke an hour later she felt different. The contractions became stronger and more frequent. She got nervous when she didn't see anyone in the house. "Manly! Eliza Jane!" she cried.

They came running in. "What's wrong Beth?" Almanzo asked bending down next to the chair.

Laura shook her head. "Nothing, I just didn't see anyone here. Manly, can you help me get upstairs to the bedroom?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Then I think it would be a good idea if you went and got Doc Baker."

"I thought ya said you were okay."

"I am," she nodded. "I just don't feel like having this baby all by myself."

"The baby…" he said in disbelief. "Ya mean now, the baby's comin now."

"Well not this minute, but hopefully soon."

----- ----- -----

Almanzo and his wagon dashed into town. Excitement or fear, he wasn't sure which feeling was stronger. He yanked the reins hard and commanded the horses to stop. Almanzo jumped off the wagon and raced over to Doc Baker's office. He knocked on the door before entering. When Doc Baker saw the expectant father's face he knew why he was there. "Let me get my bag," he said.

Charles Ingalls had been over at the Mercantile when Almanzo came into town. He ran over towards the doctor's office too. Almanzo and Doc Baker were coming out the door when he got there.

"Is it time?" he asked. A nervous Almanzo nodded. "I'll race home and bring Caroline over as soon as I can."

"Eliza Jane is there now, but I'm sure Laura would rather have Caroline with her," Almanzo replied.

Almanzo and Doc Baker raced out to the Wilder farm while Charles chirruped his horses into a gallop to make it home quickly. He was as excited as if it were one of his own children being born. How wonderful it would feel to be a grandfather again. It hardly seemed possible that his little Half-pint would be a mother soon. He smiled as he pictured her tiny face looking out of the wagon on their trip from Kansas to Minnesota. Her braids blowing in the wind, her bonnet down behind her head. Laura's freckled face full of anticipation as they journeyed to a new place. Charles and Laura had always been so much alike, so close. And now they would be able to share the joys of being a parent too. Charles couldn't be happier. He said a quick prayer as he turned into the front yard of his farm, hoping for an easy and safe delivery.

As Charles jumped down from the wagon and raced towards the door he yelled towards the house. "Caroline! Caroline! It's time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Almanzo paced the floor of his front room. Why was it taking so long? Was Beth okay? Would the baby be okay? How much longer could it possibly be? Laura's loud wails of pain came more often. He wanted to race up the stairs, barge into their bedroom and hold his dear wife, reassure her all would be fine. But how could he reassure her when he wasn't even sure himself?

Charles watched Almanzo, seeing the anxiety he had known more than once; the anxiety caused by being a mere man who couldn't hope to understand the complications of childbirth. All Charles had known, and all Almanzo knew was that his poor wife — the one he loved like no other — was wracked with pain, and her life and the life of their unborn child hung in a delicate balance which only God had control over.

Almanzo heard Laura yell. Her screams filled the house. He ran for the stairs, but Charles' strong arms held him back. The seasoned father looked with compassion at his son-in-law. "They'll be fine."

"I can't sit here listening to her screams any longer," said a frustrated Almanzo. "I feel so useless."

Charles nodded. "Get your coat. We'll go for a walk."

The men wandered up the road alongside the barn. They walked in silence for a few minutes, each man thinking his own thoughts.

A shrill call broke the silence. "Almanzo! Almanzo!" yelled Eliza Jane.

They raced back to the house. Almanzo grabbed his sister by the arms. "What's wrong, Sis?" he said with fear in his voice.

Eliza Jane smiled. "Nothing's wrong Papa. You have a beautiful baby girl!"

"A girl…a girl," he said with excitement.

Almanzo looked at his father-in-law. Charles smiled and released his boyish, infectious laugh into the night air. The two men hugged.

"Congratulations Pa!" said Charles.

"Congratulations Grandpa!" Almanzo replied. He turned toward his sister. "I guess you're an aunt once again." Eliza Jane nodded and hugged her little brother.

"Can I see them?" Almanzo asked her.

"Doc Baker will be down in a minute, then you can go up."

An exhausted Laura smiled when Almanzo came in. He carefully sat down on the bed and leaned in to kiss his wife. A small, wrapped bundle lay snuggled into the crook of her arm.

"Meet Rose Wilder," said Laura.

Almanzo picked the tiny package out of her mother's arms and held her close. The warm, little bundle felt so good against his body. He laid her down in his lap and uncovered her arms. Almanzo rubbed Rose's miniature hands between his fingertips, feeling her silky, smooth skin.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered. Looking up at Laura he continued, "Just like her Ma."

Laura smiled at Almanzo, overcome by love and exhaustion. Rose hardly seemed real to her, but Laura's not so swollen belly told her she wasn't dreaming. Laura fought the sleep that was trying to overtake her. The last thing she remembered was Almanzo rocking the baby in his arms and the words, "Rosie Posie."

A couple hours later, Almanzo brought a crying Rose to her mother. "I think she's hungry," he said.

Laura took over and settled baby Rose against her breast. Almanzo came around the bed and sat on the other side of them. Laura gazed up into his eyes.

"So, are you happy?" she asked.

"Of course I'm happy. Rose is healthy and so are you." He kissed her tenderly.

"Isn't it amazing? Today a new life has been brought into our home and we are no longer just husband and wife, but parents too."

Almanzo patted the soft down on Rose's head. "It's wonderful." He gazed into Laura's brown eyes. "Not that being your husband wasn't enough, but I'm ready to start my new job as Papa."

"My pa told me your job is going to get harder as she gets older. You're going to be the one sitting on the front steps with a shot gun to greet all her beaus."

They laughed together as Rose drifted off to sleep.

----- ----- -----

Eliza Jane sat down at Laura's writing desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Uncapping the ink bottle, she dipped in the pen and began.

_Dear Harv,_

_Almanzo and Laura's daughter was born today. Rose Wilder was named after the prairie flowers Laura loves so much. Both mother and daughter are doing well._

_As for me, I am teaching in Walnut Grove until the Christmas break. Then I will return to St. Louis and back to my old teaching job. I hadn't realized how much I missed Walnut Grove until now. Maybe I'll feel the same affection for St. Louis one day._

_I hope you are well._

_Fondly,_

_Eliza Jane_

She picked up the paper to review what she had written – short and simple. She wrote out the envelope and placed the folded letter inside. She left it on the desk next to her bag so she would remember to bring it with her on her way to school tomorrow. She took the lamp off the desk and carried it with her into the bedroom.

Eliza Jane changed into her nightgown and unrolled her hair. As she began to brush it out she thought about Laura and Almanzo and baby Rose. She was overjoyed for her brother. 'How wonderful it must be to have a child,' she thought. It was a feeling she feared she would never know. Harv had rejected her, and she wasn't sure she would ever be willing to give love another chance. Eliza Jane stared at her reflection. In a few short weeks while Almanzo and Laura would be reveling in watching Rose grow, Eliza Jane would be on her way back to St. Louis, to an uncertain and lonely future. She wandered away from the mirror and laid down on the bed. Her face buried in the pillow, Eliza Jane wept for all her hopes and dreams that seemed to be slipping away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rose Wilder was ten days old. Her proud parents brought her to church and Reverend Alden introduced the newest member of the Wilder family. After he dismissed the congregation, Rose and her parents were swarmed by friends and neighbors wishing them well. Several congratulated Charles and Caroline on becoming grandparents.

Feeling left out, Eliza Jane slipped quietly into the back of the room. She slinked out the door and made her way to the hotel. After a few minutes Laura looked for Eliza Jane through the crowd. Not seeing her, she got worried. She passed Rose over to Manly and told him she was going to see if Eliza Jane went back to Nellie's.

Laura strode across the street and up the stairs of the hotel. She went up to Eliza Jane's room and knocked on the door. A somber Eliza Jane appeared on the other side.

"Oh Laura, what a surprise." She attempted a smile.

"Why did you leave?" asked Laura.

"I…a…I needed to grade a few papers before school tomorrow."

Laura looked annoyed. "You don't ever grade papers on Sunday," she pointed out.

Eliza Jane backed away from the door and motioned Laura inside. "I'm sorry," she said looking down at her feet. "I should have told you the truth." Eliza Jane fiddled with her fingers.

Laura stepped in closer and took Eliza Jane's hands in hers. Looking up at her she asked, "What is it? You've been acting strangely ever since Rose was born. Have I done something to upset you?"

"Mercy no!" Eliza Jane exclaimed. "It's just…" She turned away and walked over to the window. She stared out at the street below, not able to look at Laura. "It's just I've been feeling a little jealous of you and Mannie lately."

"Jealous of what?" she asked, confused.

"Your marriage - Rose - your life." Eliza Jane slapped her hands down on her legs, frustrated. She turned to face the younger woman. "Laura, you and Almanzo have everything I want — each other, a baby, and a life full of promise. All I have to look forward to is a teaching job in a city I can't stand and spending the rest of my life alone."

Laura felt overwhelming compassion for her sister-in-law. "Eliza Jane, you must know that's not true. Maybe it didn't work out with Harv, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone."

"I can't go through it again Laura. I couldn't stand being rejected again. Besides, I told you Harv is the only man for me."

With determination Laura strode over to her sister-in-law. "Well then, have you tried to find out why he spent his last letter reminiscing about old times?"

"Well no but…"

Laura didn't want to hear her excuses. "No buts Eliza Jane. That man asked you to come to St. Louis to get married. Maybe he got cold feet…"

"No he didn't," admitted Eliza Jane.

A wide–eyed Laura stopped for a moment, unsure of what she heard. "What?"

"Harv never asked me to come to St. Louis with him. He never asked me to marry him."

Dumbfounded, Laura could not form her mouth into words. Eliza Jane took her arm and led her to the bed, and then sat down across from her. Eliza Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath before explaining.

"I knew Almanzo would never change his mind about you teaching in Radner. It broke my heart to think of the two of you living apart just because of his stubborn pride." She blinked twice, swallowed hard, and continued. "Harv told me he didn't love me before he left Walnut Grove. I made him promise not to say anything to Almanzo."

"Why Eliza Jane?" Laura shook her head. "I just don't understand why you did it?"

"I didn't want to stay in Walnut Grove after Harv left. I knew people would feel sorry for me. So I decided it would be best if I moved on. But Mannie would never have let me go off to live on my own, even if it was what I wanted. If he thought Harv and I were getting married, he wouldn't have a problem with it. That left the house and the farm for the two of you, and you could teach right here." Eliza Jane shrugged. "It all seemed so simple in the beginning."

"I don't know what to say." Laura stared into her lap for a few seconds, then stood up and began to pace the floor as she spoke, thinking of what had transpired. "Eliza Jane, you've made such sacrifices for Almanzo…and for me. It is because of you that we are married instead of living separate lives." The memories of Laura's wedding day flashed through her mind. "I can't even begin to think of how we can repay you."

Eliza Jane came to stand in front of her. "Nonsense, you owe me nothing. Just allowing me to spend time here and see Rose is enough for me."

"Some repayment. Being here has been miserable for you."

"Not all the time. I've liked seeing my former students again. I enjoy teaching here more than any other place I've been."

"Now I'm more confused than ever though," admitted Laura. "If Harv broke it off with you before he left, why does he keep writing to you?"

"I think he feels sorry for me too, and a bit guilty he didn't feel the same way. He did say though, that he appreciated my friendship."

Laura shook her head. "Are you sure that's all he's looking for Eliza Jane?"

"Laura, let's not start this again."

"Just listen to me a minute. The man has written to you since he settled in Minneapolis and now he's reminiscing about old times. That doesn't sound like he wants just friendship to me." She paused and looked up at the ceiling before retuning her gaze to Eliza Jane. "What if he is trying to find out if he still has a chance with you?"

"Why wouldn't he just come out and say it?" asked a confused and intrigued Eliza Jane.

"Maybe he's afraid you'll turn him away because of your past."

"I don't know Laura. It all seems too farfetched to believe Harv has feelings for me."

"Well, you'll be able to ask him in person next week."

"What?" Eliza Jane asked in surprise.

"Harv wrote to Almanzo before Rose was born complaining about how hectic city life was, so Almanzo and I invited Harv here for Christmas."

"How could you do that without telling me?"

"Would you have stayed in Walnut Grove if I had told you?" asked Laura.

"Of course not."

"Now you know why I didn't say anything." Laura smirked.

Exasperated and afraid Eliza Jane threw up her hands. "I can't believe you two deceived me like this."

Laura chuckled. "I don't think you can talk to me about deceiving anyone."

Eliza Jane blushed. "What am I going to do once Harv gets here?" she asked in despair.

Laura straightened up and looked her sister-in-law right in the eyes. "You're going to ask him if he loves you," she said firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Eliza Jane stood next to Almanzo on the porch of Nellie's Restaurant waiting for the stage to come down the road. She pulled the collar of her coat up, but it did nothing to stop her shivering in fear when she saw the stage come around the bend. She smoothed her coat and fixed her hair one last time before the stage came into view.

The driver tugged on the reins and the horses stopped in front of Nellie's. Harv was the only passenger on board. He lit up when he saw Eliza Jane waiting to greet him. He stepped down, caught his bag that the driver threw at him, and strolled up the steps. Harv removed his hat and smiled the same kind smile Eliza Jane had seen when they first met.

"Howdy Eliza Jane," he said cheerfully. "Ya sure are a sight for poor eyes."

She covered her cheeks with her hands when she felt the warmth of her blush. "Why thank you," she replied.

Harv turned to Almanzo and extended his hand. "It's good to see ya again Manzo."

"Good to see ya too."

Harv noticed that his old buddy was a bit more reserved than normal. "So how's the new Papa?"

"Just fine. Laura and Rose are inside if ya wanna see um."

"Well I didn't travel all this way to see only you my friend," joked Harv.

The men chuckled and Almanzo opened the door to the restaurant. Laura stood up when she saw them and walked over to hug Harv. "Oh Harv, it's so nice to see you again."

He glanced up and down at her. "Ya look wonderful Laura. Can hardly believe ya just had a baby."

"Why thank you kind sir." She pulled him along by the arm and brought him over to the corner of the room where Rose was asleep in her carriage. "This is Rose," she whispered.

Harv touched Rose's hair and felt the silky softness of her cheek. "She's beautiful."

"We think so," her proud father replied from across the room.

Nellie brought out some coffee and pie and the four adults chatted while Rose slept. Harv noticed that Almanzo was friendly, but stayed reserved through the entire conversation. After Rose woke up, Laura and Almanzo packed her things and headed home. Eliza Jane and Harv were left to carry on the conversation.

"So…have ya enjoyed bein here?" he asked her.

"Yes indeed I have. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I came back."

"Yeah, it does feel nice to sit here talkin again. Makes me remember when I lived in town and we usta have supper every night."

Not wanting to stroll down memory lane Eliza Jane changed the subject. "How's Minneapolis?"

"Noisy and busy, real busy."

"I thought you liked living in the city."

"Maybe it's cuz I'm gettin older, but I just don't like the hustle and bustle as much as I usta."

Almost afraid to know, but too curious to not ask she said, "Are you thinking of moving again?"

Harv flashed a crooked smile. "Ya might say that." He paused for a moment, looking into his empty coffee cup. "I was wonderin what your plans are."

"My plans? What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I know ya ain't happy in St. Louis. I thought maybe your comin here might mean you were thinkin of movin back to Walnut Grove."

She wondered if Mannie told Harv about her contemplating a move over the summer, but it didn't seem like something her brother would do so she played coy. "What makes you think I'm not happy in St. Louis?"

"I can hear it in your letters. Ya sound…I dunno…ya sound like your lookin for somethin better."

Eliza Jane had no idea Harv had bothered to read between the lines of her letters. She rarely spoke of St. Louis. Harv had written her once when she first moved there, encouraging her to tell Laura and Almanzo the truth, but she forbade him to speak about it again. "It would be her decision whether or not to tell them, not his," she had said.

She wasn't quite sure what to say. All she knew was that she was tired of talking to him and wanted to sneak up to her safe room where she didn't have to reveal anything. "It wasn't quite what I expected," she offered him, hoping he would leave it alone.

"So why don't ya move back here?" he asked.

"Because I have no way to support myself in Walnut Grove. There's only one school and Laura plans to go back to teaching in a few months."

"Oh, I thought she would be stayin home with Rose."

"Well I wish she would, but that's not my decision to make."

"So ya would move back here if ya had a job," he pushed further.

"I might. I haven't given it any thought." Eliza Jane didn't know what Harv was fishing for and she wasn't in the mood to reveal any more. She stood up and pushed in her chair. "I'm sorry Harv, but I'm very tired. I still have papers to grade and a lesson plan to prepare, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to head up to my room."

He stood up so that he could look her right in the eye. "I was hopin ya would join me for supper tomorrow night…since we're both stayin here."

Eliza Jane stared down at the floor. She really had no reason to refuse. She was planning on eating at the restaurant tomorrow night anyway. But she just couldn't bring herself to say yes. "I'll have to think about it. Can I let you know after school tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll be right here waitin."

She nodded. "Goodnight Harv," she said and then walked towards the stairs without waiting for his response.

"Goodnight Eliza Jane," he called after her, making her turn around. "It sure is good to see ya again."

She nodded again before making her way up the stairs. She felt Harv's eyes on her and could feel the warm, nervousness she often experienced around men. When she finally made it to her room she was glad to be able to shut the door and breath normally again. That night, as she tried to sleep she thought about what Harv had said. Deep down she knew this was more than a friendly visit. She wondered if Laura had been right all along. Did Harv want her back? Was he actually interested in committing to her this time? Or was she desperately making it all up in her mind so that she didn't feel so pathetic? All these thoughts swarmed around in her head. And no matter how long she contemplated them, she found no answers.

Eliza Jane awoke just before daybreak, weary from the few hours sleep she managed to convince her body she needed. She got dressed and ready for school. On the walk over to the schoolhouse she caught sight of Harv standing on the porch of the Mercantile. He waved. She waved back and then picked up her step so that she could scoot inside the school building where she would be safe.

The day dragged on and the students noticed that Eliza Jane seemed distracted. She didn't even seem to care that Willie Oleson was up to his usual tricks. A typical day would have found him in the corner multiple times by now. By three o'clock everyone was ready to head home. Eliza Jane dismissed the class, reminding them of the big history test tomorrow. She stayed inside for at least twenty minutes, hoping to somehow avoid giving Harv an answer about supper tonight. But then she remembered the conversation she had with Laura the day she found out Harv was coming to Walnut Grove. Her sister-in-law had told her she needed to find out how Harv felt. "She's right," Eliza Jane said to herself, slapping her ruler on the desk. She collected her things and strode out of the schoolhouse, shutting the door firmly behind her. 'No more of this nonsense,' she thought. 'It's time to find out what Harv Miller is up to.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harv was chatting with Charles at the mill when he spotted Eliza Jane walking towards Nellie's with determination. He said good-bye to Charles and strolled over to meet her.

"Afternoon Eliza Jane," he said with a tip of his hat and a wide smile.

"Good afternoon Harv."

He was taken aback by her businesslike manner. "So are ya gonna join me for supper tonight?" he asked.

"That all depends," she replied.

"Depends on what?"

"On why you came back to Walnut Grove. I want the truth Harv; why are you here?" She stood in the middle of the street, her hands folded over her books, tapping her foot as if Harv were one of her students.

Harv wasn't quite sure what to make of this forceful woman before him. Eliza Jane had always been shy and sweet, something he found especially attractive. Not sure how to proceed, he stumbled over his words. "I…a…I came to see Rose and get outta the city for a while."

She wasn't convinced. "I know that's what you told Almanzo and Laura, but is that the only reason?" She continued tapping her foot.

"Well…I…a…I wanted to see you too," he admitted.

"Why?"

Harv shook his head. "What do ya mean why?"

"I mean, why did you want to see me?" Remembering all her past heartaches, she continued. "So you could make a fool out of me again? Maybe leading me on once wasn't enough for you," she said in anger. Her face turning red hot and her breaths coming faster, she felt herself losing control. "Or do you just feel sorry for me like everyone else? Poor, lonely Eliza Jane who will end up an old maid. She can't find a man or keep a man, and God knows no one would marry her." She was rambling now, all her insecurities and fears tumbling out of her mouth like pouring rain off a rooftop. Too angry and hurt to stop, even when people in town began to stare at the couple.

Harv didn't know what to do. He wished everyone would stop staring. The tears streamed down Eliza Jane's cheeks as she released her pent up frustration. "Well that's not going to happen again Harv Miller. I won't…"

He grabbed her arms and shook her. "Stop it Eliza Jane! Everyone's lookin at ya," he whispered, hoping the embarrassment would stop her outburst until they could go somewhere more private.

"Let them look!" she screamed. "Don't you think I know what they say about me behind my back?" She couldn't regain her composure if she tried. She had gone too far. "Go ahead Harv, make them feel sorry for pathetic, homely Eliza Jane Wilder once again," she said, extending her right arm out. "Tell them all why you came back to Walnut Grove!"

Harv stepped back and tossed his hat on the ground. He looked at all the spectators. This definitely was not how he had planned it. He plucked a tiny object out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. Eliza Jane looked at him in confusion. He held up the object so Eliza Jane could see it. She gasped. Looking into her eyes he explained, "I came back to ask you to marry me," he said flatly, no longer sure what the answer would be.

----- ----- -----

Laura and Almanzo were at home blissfully unaware of what was going on in the center of town. Rose had just woken up from a nap and they were all sitting on the bed together.

"I was thinkin of goin into town this afternoon to check on Eliza Jane. Do ya wanna come along?"

"I wish I could Manly, but I have got to finish my sewing and start supper before you get back."

"All right then." He leaned over and kissed Beth. "I'll see ya later." He picked Rose out of her mother's arms and kissed her. "You be good Rosie Posie."

----- ----- -----

Eliza Jane was too dumbfounded to respond to Harv's statement. Exhausted from her outburst, she could barely feel Harv's hand around hers. Her face went pale and she began to fall backwards. Harv jumped up to catch her and Charles ran to help him.

"Let's get her inside Nellie's," suggested Charles.

The two men helped Eliza Jane walk over to the restaurant and sat her down in a chair.

"What can I do?" asked Nellie when she saw them come in.

"Why don't you get her a glass of water," said Charles.

Nellie nodded and came back with a glass a few moments later. The color slowly came back to Eliza Jane's face as she sipped the water and breathed deeply. Once he was sure everything was okay, Charles went back to the mill. Nellie disappeared into the kitchen to give Harv and Eliza Jane some privacy.

"Are ya sure you're okay?" asked Harv.

"Except for being embarrassed, I'm fine."

"I think we need to talk," he said. She nodded. "Can I start?"

"Certainly," she said, looking into his eyes and hoping she hadn't imagined Harv proposing to her.

"Do you remember our talk in St. Louis?" She nodded. "I told ya I didn't know much about love, and I still don't. When I left Walnut Grove I thought it was for the best, because I just didn't feel like I was in love with ya. But once I was in Minneapolis, I missed ya somethin terrible. I didn't know how much our evenins together meant to me, until I left. So I started writin, hopin ya would give me some sign that you were lonely or wanted to see me…but ya never did. So when I found out you were comin to Walnut Grove, I sent Laura and Almanzo a letter complainin about the city, knowin they would ask me to visit. Sure enough they did."

"Missing me is one thing, asking me to marry you is another, Harv."

He put up his hands to silence her. "I know, I know. But ya havta realize I've had a lot of time to think about this. Once I knew I was comin, I started thinkin long and hard about what I would say to ya." He stood up from his chair and knelt down beside her. "I can't say that bein in love meant I saw stars or felt all nervous inside, but I can tell ya that I don't wanna go back to Minneapolis without ya. I can't stand bein away from ya all the time. I miss ya too much. I wanna be where you are. I don't know what the future holds Eliza, I just know that I want ya to be with me so we can see it together."

Harv stood up and pulled a handkerchief out for her. She dabbed her cheeks that were stained with tears. She knew she must be dreaming — no man had ever said those things to her before. She couldn't speak. She could barely move after such a speech. He waited for a few moments before putting his hand on her shoulder. She suddenly felt warm all over.

"Ya don't have to answer me right now," he said. "I know it's a lot to think about.

She pushed the chair back and stood up so she could meet his eyes. "It is a lot to think about, and I appreciate you giving me some time. A part of me wants to say yes this very moment, but I just can't do that. I have to make sure this is the right choice…for both of us."

Harv nodded. "I'll leave ya alone for a while. If ya wanna have supper tonight, I'll be down here about 5:30." She nodded. Harv walked upstairs to his room, leaving a confused and flustered Eliza Jane behind. She sat back down in her chair, putting her head in her hands. She cried — tears of joy and tears of frustration. Now that it seemed she was finally getting what she wanted, she wasn't sure she had been wanting the right things.

----- ----- -----

Almanzo walked into the Mercantile and greeted Mr. Oleson. He saw Mrs. Oleson standing in the doorway between the store and their house. He could see the lavish décor from where he stood.

"What can I get for you today Almanzo?"

"Some coffee, some tea, a sack of flour and a handful of nails please Mr. Oleson."

"Comin right up," he replied. Mr. Oleson disappeared into the store room.

The eternal busy-body, Mrs. Oleson sauntered up to the counter and looked at Almanzo with eyes full of mischief. "I was surprised to see you here Almanzo. I figured you would be over at Nellie's place checking on your sister."

Confused he asked, "What's wrong with Eliza Jane?"

"Oh nothing much," she replied in a snide tone. "She and Harv Miller just had a fight in the middle of the street that's all." Mrs. Oleson flashed him an evil grin.

Almanzo didn't wait for his supplies or any further explanation. He raced across the street to Nellie's place to find his sister. When he opened the door, he found Eliza Jane crying. He ran to her and placed his arms around her.

"Eliza Jane, what's wrong?" There was no answer, just muffled cries. "What did Harv do?" he asked with a twinge of anger.

She looked up and stared at her younger brother for a moment. How afraid he must be right now, to find her like this. She pulled a handkerchief out of her bag and wiped her face. Composing herself once again, she took a sip of water and then began.

"Harv asked me to marry him," she admitted.

Surprised and totally confused Almanzo asked, "Then why are ya cryin?"

She giggled. "Because I made a total fool out of myself in the middle of the street earlier, accusing him of coming back to break my heart again…and then when he asked me to marry him, I was so shocked I nearly fainted."

Almanzo scooted into the chair next to her. "So what did ya say?"

"I told him I would need to think about it." She looked at the handkerchief still in her hands. "I want to say yes Almanzo, but I just don't know if I can."

"I don't understand — if ya love him, then why wouldn't ya marry him?

"Oh Almanzo, you of all people should know why couples in love don't get married sometimes." He nodded, thinking about how close he and Beth came to never getting married. "Part of it's just that I've waited so long for a proposal that I'm not even sure I want to be married anymore. I've survived this long without a man in my life…why do I need one now? I know what people think. I wish it didn't bother me, but I don't want to get married just to make people accept me — that wouldn't be fair to me or to Harv."

"Do ya wanna come back home with me and stay at our place for a while?"

"No thanks. I need time alone to think about what I want. Harv's only here for another week, so I'm sure he would like an answer by then. Besides, we might have supper together tonight." She stood up from her chair.

"Are ya sure you're gonna be okay?" he said, standing close to her.

She placed her hands over his arms. "Almanzo, you have to stop being my protector. I love you for trying to make sure I don't get hurt, but it really is time we led our own lives. This is something I have to do by myself." She pulled him into an embrace and they said good-bye. She watched as he walked back over to the Mercantile — his hat still in his hand — to pick up his supplies. She knew she would miss him more than usual when she returned to St. Louis. The last thing Eliza Jane saw before going to her room was the stage pulling up.

A short, balding man with glasses made his way up the steps to Nellie's place. The bell rang when he opened the door. He looked around the establishment, finding it to be quaint and tidy. Nellie came out from the kitchen a few moments later.

"May I help you, Sir?" she asked with a smile.

"Why yes, I'm in need of a room. Do you have any available?"

"Yes we do. How long will you be staying?"

"About a week, I believe."

"That's fine," Nellie replied, handing him the key. "Your room is number 9, it's the fifth door on your left."

"Thank you Miss…"

"Oh I'm sorry, pardon me for my rudeness. I'm Nellie Dalton. My husband, Percival and I own the hotel and restaurant."

"Thank you Mrs. Dalton."

"You're welcome Mister..."

"Mortimer Carstairs. But please call me Mort, everyone else does."

Nellie smiled. "Well Mort, I hope you have a nice time in Walnut Grove."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note: While Mary and Adam had actually moved to New York by the time they celebrated Christmas with the Ingalls family in Season 8, I have kept them in Sleepy Eye for the purpose of this story. Adam is still a teacher.**

A few minutes before 5:30, Eliza Jane left her room headed towards the restaurant. She had decided to have supper with Harv but she hoped he wouldn't bring up his proposal again.

"Eliza Jane?" she heard in the hallway behind her. She turned and saw Mortimer Carstairs. A gasp escaped from her lips.

"Mort?" she said. "I can't believe it." She strolled over to him and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Laura," he replied, rocking back and forth to hide his anxiety.

"Laura didn't mention anything about it."

"She doesn't know." He pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "I was in Sleepy Eye so I figured I would stop by and see how she's doing."

"What a coincidence. I'm here teaching because Laura just had a baby girl."

"Bet she looks just like her Ma."

"Rose is a beautiful and happy baby," admitted Eliza Jane. "Have you eaten supper yet?"

"No, I was going downstairs now."

"Well then why don't you join us?"

"Us?"

"How silly of me. Let's go downstairs and I'll introduce you."

They chatted about teaching as they walked. Mort and Eliza Jane shared some of the same students at the small, private school in St. Louis where they both taught. They always seemed to have a lot to talk about. Eliza Jane strolled up to Harv's table with Mort close behind. Harv stood up to greet them.

"Harv Miller, I'd like you to Mortimer Carstairs, a friend of mine from St. Louis. Mort this is Harv."

The men shook hands and exchanged greetings. "Please call me Mort, everyone else does."

"You can call me Harv," he said with a nod.

They sat down and Mort glanced over in Harv's direction. He wondered if this was the Harv Miller she had told him about — the reason she and Mort could never be more than friends.

Nellie came by and took their order. An unusually quiet Mrs. Oleson sat at a back table with her grandchildren. She pretended not to notice the tense threesome, but she kept an eye and ear perked up to hear anything she could turn into local gossip.

"So Mort, how do the two of ya know each other?" asked Harv.

"I met Eliza Jane and Laura at a seminar in Arizona this summer. They graciously let me tag along with them. At the end of the seminar Eliza Jane invited me to St. Louis so I could apply for a teaching position at her school. Her recommendation got me the job."

Nellie brought out their dinners and asked if they needed anything else. "I think we're all set," said Harv.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," she told them.

"What about you Harv?" asked Mort as he cut into his steak. "How did you meet Eliza Jane?"

"I came to Walnut Grove to help out Almanzo. He bought a farm before he and Laura got married. I took over his job at the Feed and Seed and did the chores at Eliza Jane's place too. I just came in from Minneapolis hopin to catch up with everyone."

"I thought Almanzo and Laura lived in Eliza Jane's old house," said a puzzled Mort.

"They do," Eliza Jane chimed in. "A hail storm destroyed his first crop and he lost the farm. When I decided to move to St. Louis I gave him the house."

"You're quite a woman Eliza Jane," said Harv. She blushed and looked into her plate.

"She sure is," added Mort.

By the time Nellie brought out the coffee and pie the conversation had stalled. Mort knew Harv was still a rival for Eliza Jane's affections and Harv got the feeling Mort wanted more than just friendship from her. Eliza Jane was in the middle, uncomfortable with the attention from both men, and perplexed at how this could even be happening to her.

"What are you doing tomorrow Eliza Jane?" asked Mort.

She glanced at Harv and then turned to answer him. "Well it's the last day of school before the Christmas break so I'll probably dismiss the children early and head over to Almanzo and Laura's place. I promised her I would help her get ready for supper. She's having her family over for Christmas Eve and then we'll all be going to her parents' house on Christmas Day.

"That sounds nice. Can I come with you? Just to visit…not for supper."

"I…uh…I guess so, but how will you get back to town? I'm staying over."

"I'll walk back."

"Don't be foolish. At this time of year…a blizzard could blow up at any minute."

"I'm gonna bring Eliza Jane out to Manzo's place so you can ride back with me," said Harv, pointing his coffee cup at Mort.

"I'd appreciate that."

Christmas Eve started out cold but sunny. Eliza Jane was happy all of her students made it to school on her last day with them. They had chipped in and bought her a little Christmas gift. Many of the students told her how much they would miss her. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Listen up class," she said clapping her hands. "I know it's early, but as soon as you finish your projects and clean up, you can head home."

A loud cheer filled the air. She walked to the back of the room and tossed another log into the stove. Eliza Jane wandered over to the window and looked up at the sky which was now turning cloudy and gray.

"Finish up quickly now class. I think we're going to be getting a storm." Another cheer rose up from the students at the thought of having snow for Christmas.

Eliza Jane strolled over to Nellie's place, pulling her coat collar closer to her chin. When she entered she saw Harv and Mort sitting down at a table chatting. When she got there they became strangely quiet. She glanced at one and then the other. It seemed she wasn't going to be privy to what they were talking about.

"I'm just going to wash up and change and then we can get going," she told them.

"I'm gonna go hitch up the team," said Harv. He called over to Eliza Jane who was heading up the stairs. "I'd make it quick Eliza. I don't like that sky." She nodded and then quickened her step.

Harv, Mort and Eliza Jane made their way to the Wilder farm. The wind had picked up and the sky had become an even darker grey. The thick clouds told an ominous tale of the weather to come.

"I hope it doesn't start to snow before we get there," said Eliza Jane with concern.

Harv looked up. "I hope Charles has enough sense to stay home."

"I know, but Laura will be so disappointed."

"That's one good thing about a city the size of St. Louis — plenty of shelter in a storm," said Mort. He fidgeted from his place in the back of the wagon, hoping they wouldn't have to find some place to protect themselves from the storm.

"I'm pretty sure we'll make it there before the snow flies. It's gettin back to town that I'm worried about."

Everyone was relieved to see the Wilder farm in the distance. When Harv stopped the wagon in front of the house he saw Almanzo hauling firewood.

"Once I get the team in the barn I'll help ya bring in more wood Manzo."

"Thanks. It looks like we're gonna need it."

Harv turned around. "Why don't ya go inside with Eliza Jane, Mort. Ya might want to bring a warmer coat next time you come to Walnut Grove in the winter."

"Like I said, I'm used to the city," he answered with a twinge of annoyance. Mort extended his arm to Eliza Jane and helped her off the wagon seat. "Come along my lady," he said as he escorted her to the front porch. An angry Harv watched them.

She knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for Laura. Eliza Jane caught sight of her coming down the stairs from the second floor and raced to hug her.

"I have a surprise for you outside. Can I bring it in?"

"Of course," a curious Laura answered.

Laura's couldn't hold back her surprise when Mort walked in. "Oh Mort! How wonderful it is to see you again!" She hugged him.

"I'm glad you feel that way Laura. I probably should have told you I was coming."

Laura shook her head. "Nonsense. What a great Christmas gift. You're staying for supper, aren't you?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course I do." She took his coat. "I can't wait for you to see Rose."

"Eliza Jane was telling me all about her."

"I'll go get her. Sit down and make yourself comfortable." Laura raced back upstairs to get Rose.

The women busied themselves with preparing supper while the men chatted in the front room. Almanzo walked over to the front window every once in a while to stare at the darkening storm clouds, waiting for snow to fall.

"I wonder if Charles decided to stay home," he said.

"He did if he has any sense at all," replied Harv. Almanzo nodded.

The sound of wagon wheels made the men go the front porch. "I guess he doesn't have any sense," joked Almanzo. The men laughed.

"I didn't think ya were comin," Almanzo said to Charles.

"Well I almost stayed home but I have a present for Laura."

"Ya need help unhitchin the team?"

"Na, just get inside and tell your wife to keep her eyes shut."

"Yes Sir."

A few moments later Caroline, Carrie and Grace piled in. "I was hoping we would make it before the snow," said a relieved Caroline." A familiar couple snuck in behind them.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" asked Laura.

"I suppose so," answered Caroline.

The first thing Laura saw was the kind and gentle face of her sister Mary. Her husband Adam was beside her.

"Oh Mary! I can't believe you two are here." She hugged and kissed them both. "This is truly going to be the best Christmas ever."

Charles and Almanzo came in a few seconds later. "The snow has started," said Charles.

"Well supper will be ready in a few minutes," said Laura. "Carrie can you come help me set a few extra places at the table?"

"Sure Laura."

The dining room was filled to overflowing with the entire Ingalls clan, the Wilders and their guests. Laura stepped away from the table to start the coffee. On her way back she stopped to view the scene before her. She hoped she would be able to write it all down accurately in her remembrance book. Grace sat next to Caroline playing with her doll. Carrie was telling Ma everything she planned to do on Christmas break. Adam and Mary —inseparable as always — glanced at one another lovingly in between talking to Charles about the blind school's recent financial woes. Almanzo played the proud Papa, bouncing little Rose on his knee.

When Eliza Jane, Harv, and Mort came into view Laura couldn't quite make out what the two men were talking about. Eliza Jane sat between them, looking uncomfortable and anxious. She hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Eliza Jane about Harv's proposal and she knew from Eliza Jane's letters that Mort still felt the same way for her that he did in Arizona. She was almost angry when Eliza Jane had refused to date him, using Harv as an excuse. But she understood Eliza Jane's fears too.

"Eliza Jane," Laura called. "Can you come help me get dessert and coffee ready?"

The older woman looked up at her with thankful eyes. "Certainly Laura." She excused herself and went into the kitchen.

"Carrie, why don't you start cleaning off the table please?" said Caroline.

"Okay Ma."

As Carrie walked back and forth between the kitchen and dining room she overheard bits and pieces of Laura and Eliza Jane's conversation.

"Are you going to marry him?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," replied Eliza Jane.

"Mort still likes you, doesn't he?"

"He hasn't said anything yet, but I have a feeling this visit wasn't a coincidence."

When Carrie dropped a fork the two women turned around, not realizing she had been listening. Laura looked at her with harsh eyes and Carrie was afraid of being scolded. Laura remembered back to when she was Carrie's age — still so young, but trying to be grown up. Laura softened her gaze.

"Now I hope I can trust you to keep this woman talk a secret Carrie." Laura smiled.

Carrie smiled back. "I will Laura," she said and then raced back to the dining room to get more dirty dishes so she would have an excuse to return to the kitchen.

"Laura," called Almanzo from the dining room.

"Yes,"

"I'm goin out to feed the stock."

"All right. The coffee will be ready when you get back."

"Good, I'll need it."

When Almanzo stepped off the front porch, his boot sunk into at least eight inches snow. "Jerusalem Crickets, this ain't good." He went back inside. "I hope everybody likes it here, cuz you'll be spendin the night."

"It's that bad?" said Caroline.

"There's close to a foot of snow out there and now it's comin down even harder. I'm gonna rig a rope from the house to the barn, just in case we need it. Charles, Harv can you bring in some more firewood?"

"Sure," the men said.

"I guess we better get some extra sheets and blankets out," said Laura. "Carrie can you give me hand?" She nodded.

Those left sitting at the table began saying silent prayers that everyone in town would be safely inside their homes. When Mort saw the concerned look on Eliza Jane's face he covered her hand with his.

"It will be all right," he reassured her. She nodded and covered his hand with her other one. He pulled her in closer and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Trust me."

Eliza Jane couldn't explain why his words were of comfort to her. She had never paid much attention to his idle chatter before, in fact she had often times tried to ignore him all together. But sitting there with the storm raging outside, surrounded by family and friends whom she loved, in a town she deeply missed; her heart softened towards Mortimer Carstairs. His attraction to her made clear by the warmth of his kiss, she glanced up at him to respond, "I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They were all nestled around the fireplace. The adults in chairs, the children on the floor, and baby Rose in a cradle at Laura's feet. Eliza Jane remained uncomfortable, sandwiched between Harv on her left and Mort on her right. She felt the need to count her words, lest she be accused of paying more attention to one than the other. A curious Laura glanced in Eliza Jane's direction. How did she get into this mess and who would she end up choosing — Harv, Mort, or neither? As the last notes of _Silent Night_ flowed from Charles' fiddle the lids closed on Rose's blue eyes and the baby fell fast asleep.

"Why don't you go get your guitar Almanzo? You and Pa could play _The First Noel_," said Laura.

"All right," Almanzo replied and then dashed up to their bedroom.

He came back down and stood behind Charles. Their peaceful melody began and the group sang along.

When the song finished Mort glanced over at Eliza Jane and smiled. "Gosh Eliza Jane, you certainly have a beautiful voice."

She blushed. "Why thank you Mort," she replied, looking into her lap.

"I was just gonna say the same thing," piped in Harv.

Eliza Jane jumped out of the chair and looked at them. "Stop it!" she screamed, then ran into the downstairs bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Laura rose from her chair, but Caroline placed a hand on her arm. "Let me," she told her daughter.

Caroline knocked. She found Eliza Jane dabbing the tears with a handkerchief.

"Would you like to talk?" asked Caroline in her gentle voice. Eliza Jane nodded.

"I don't know what to do Caroline. Harv asked me to marry him and now Mort shows up…" Her eyes became moist again.

Caroline smiled. "Do you love Harv?"

"Oh, I don't know," cried Eliza Jane. "If you had asked me that before my visit here I would have said yes." Eliza Jane stood up and walked across the room. "But now…" she said staring out the window, "now I'm just not sure."

"Well, how do you feel about Mort?"

Eliza Jane laughed. "I'm not sure about that either. He can be so annoying and goofy sometimes — especially if we're in a group, but the few times we were out alone he was intelligent and funny. I know Mort cares about me. He has since we first met, but…" She fell silent and leaned against the cold window.

"But you don't want to be hurt again," Caroline stated.

Eliza Jane looked across the room, her eyes telling Caroline all she needed to know. Caroline strolled over to the window and embraced her.

"Oh Caroline," she cried. "What am I going to do?"

Laura and Mort stood by the dining room windows watching the snow fall.

"I'm sorry Laura. I didn't mean to ruin Christmas for everyone, especially not for Eliza Jane."

"You didn't ruin anything Mort. It was a tense situation before you arrived."

"Oh?" replied a curious Mort.

"Harv and Eliza Jane had an argument in the middle of town the other day and then he asked her to marry him."

"I didn't know Harv proposed," said Mort removing his glasses. "I wouldn't have come if I knew." Mort glanced down at his fingers which were fiddling with the glasses.

"But you didn't know Eliza Jane was here," a confused Laura stated.

"Yes I did." Mort sighed. "I came back from visiting my folks in Wisconsin a few days after she left for Walnut Grove. I thought coming here would be the perfect opportunity for me to give it one last try."

"What do you mean one last try?"

"There's only so much rejection a man can take Laura. I know Eliza Jane loves Harv, but I thought I might be able to win her over." Mort placed the glasses back on the bridge of his nose and looked at her. "It was a silly plan really…thought I could show off my charms." Mort laughed at his own ignorance. "But who am I kidding Laura, she would never choose me."

"I don't think it has so much to do with you as it does with Eliza Jane not knowing what she wants. I'm sure she never expected to be in the middle of all this," explained Laura.

"That's why I've tried to be nice to Harv." Mort looked around, leaned in close to Laura and whispered, "But man, I really do hate him."

They laughed. Laura put an arm around Mort's shoulder. "Mort, did I ever tell you about Christie Norton?"

Almanzo and Harv stood alone in the kitchen. Almanzo pretended to be occupied with pumping water into the coffee pot, but he was searching for the right words for his friend and possible future brother-in-law.

Harv couldn't take the silence any longer. "I'm sorry about all this Manzo," he blurted out.

Almanzo nodded. "I know." He began to pace the floor, hoping the motion would calm his nerves. "This has gotta stop Harv. Eliza Jane can't take much more of this competition between you and Mort."

"Ya know, when I showed up here I was sure Eliza would say yes the minute I proposed. It was silly. I didn't think about the heartache she was carryin around with her. She told me about this Mort fella once. Don't know why, but she did. That's what got me to thinkin on how I felt about her. So ya could kinda say I was scared of Mort before I met him."

"Did I ever tell ya about my brother, Perley Day?" Almanzo asked. Harv shook his head. "It's Perley Day who got me to thinkin about Laura. When Beth and I first met she was just a schoolgirl. We became friends but she was just a kid and I was a man with a job and a farm to run." Harv listened intently. "I never really saw the change in Laura — her hair, her body, how she acted. I just kept seein her as a young friend." Almanzo shook his head. "Well then Perley Day blew into town and my whole world was thrown upside down. He started talkin about how grown up she was and how she was almost sixteen. She sure taught me a thing or two about horses." Almanzo chuckled.

"So how did you two get together?"

"Perley Day isn't the most responsible person. He raced Barnum, almost crippled him. Charles helped me take care of him over at his place. Beth stayed up all night helpin us. I realized Perley Day was right…she wasn't a kid anymore." Almanzo looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how he almost missed his chance with Laura. "Then I started bringin her back and forth to school in Curry and she looked so different to me. I knew I felt more for her than just friendship. Charles was against it at first, thought I was too old for her. But he came around eventually."

"Look at the two of you now. You've got each other and now Rose. Ya must be real happy," said Harv."

Almanzo nodded. "I wake up sometimes thinkin it's all a dream." He paused. "There was a lot goin against Laura and me bein together. I was probably the biggest problem." He fell silent. After a few seconds he gave up on trying to find words of wisdom for his friend and spoke right from his heart. "Listen Harv, all I'm tryin to say is if you and Eliza Jane are meant to be together, ya will. Ya can't force it. Ya just gotta let nature take its course."

"I dunno if I can do that Almanzo. And what if Mort sends nature off in another direction?"

When they all returned to the front room they found Charles, Mary, and Adam on the floor talking with the children about what Santa might bring. Mort made a point of choosing a chair at the opposite end of the room from where Eliza Jane sat down. No one spoke of the fuss, but an air of discomfort filled the room. Mary stood up and brushed off her dress.

"Did anyone ever tell you guys about our first Christmas on Plum Creek?" Mary asked the group, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I don't even think you've told me that story," replied Adam with feigned sarcasm.

After the laughter died out, they settled down to listen to Mary tell a story of hidden secrets and Carrie's special gift to baby Jesus. As the blizzard raged outside each person shared a special memory of Christmas. The storm brewing inside the house seemed to subside, but it wouldn't be long before emotions stirred things up again and engulfed them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The town of Walnut Grove dug out from the Christmas Eve blizzard. Thankfully every friend and neighbor had been safe at home by the time the worst of the storm hit. Nearly a week later, life in the small town was back to normal.

No longer able to handle the pressure of staying in the same hotel as Mort and Harv, Eliza Jane spent the remainder of her visit at Almanzo and Laura's. On her last night in Walnut Grove Laura came downstairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Laura sat down on the bed next to Eliza Jane who had been reading. "So, you're leaving tomorrow," she said.

"Yes. I want to thank you for letting me stay here."

"We've loved having you." Laura looked into her lap, afraid to bring up the subject which had made her come down. "What are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"That I haven't made up my mind yet."

"How long do you think he'll wait?"

"I don't know, but maybe if he gets tired of waiting he'll take back his proposal."

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"No, I just don't like the thought of picking one over the other. They're both wonderful and either would make a good husband." Eliza Jane stopped for a moment. There had to be an easier way to decide. "Which would you choose Laura?"

"I can't answer that. You need to decide what's best for you."

Frustrated, Eliza Jane tossed back the covers and hopped out of the bed. She paced the room. "This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "I've never had a beau in all these years and now two men want to court me. How could this be happening?"

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help. Mary was the one with all the beaux. Boys swarmed around her like bees to honey. I was so jealous."

"It's nothing to be jealous of. If I chose Harv then Mort will be unhappy, and if I choose Mort then Harv will be unhappy; either way someone's going to get hurt. And what if I make the wrong choice?"

"You don't have to choose either of them. There is a third option."

"I don't want to be alone anymore Laura."

"Then I hope you're choosing for the right reasons. I remember after Almanzo asked me to marry him…" Eliza Jane stopped to listen. "He wanted to get married right away, but Pa said we had to wait two years. I was scared Almanzo would find someone else."

"I didn't know that," Eliza Jane said in amazement.

"Almanzo doesn't even know. I was upstairs crying in the loft. Ma came up and we talked. She told me you don't rush into marriage because you're afraid he might find someone else." Laura smiled. "I would think you shouldn't rush into marriage just because you don't want to be alone either."

"That's easy for you to say. You have a husband, a daughter, and a teaching job close to the ones you love."

"I'm not trying to sound smart Eliza Jane. I love you and I want you to be happy, that's all."

"I know. I just wish I knew how to make that happen."

"Whatever you decide, Almanzo and I will always be here for you." Laura walked over and embraced her.

"Thanks."

Laura took one last glance at Eliza Jane before leaving the room and heading up to bed.

By the time Laura came down with Rose the next morning Almanzo and Eliza Jane were already sitting down to breakfast. As she walked into the dining room she heard Eliza Jane ask, "Are you going into town this morning Mannie?"

Almanzo nodded as he swallowed his last sip of coffee. "Is there somethin ya need?"

"I was hoping you could load up my trunk and take me with you."

"Stage won't be leavin til this afternoon. Wouldn't ya rather stay around here?"

"I want to talk to Harv before I leave."

"Do ya need me to stay in town for a while?"

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want to leave Walnut Grove with this thing hanging over my head."

"I think that's a good idea Eliza Jane," interjected Laura. She looked at her husband. "Don't you Manly?"

"Why…uh…sure." Anxious to escape Almanzo stood up. "I'll go hitch up team."

Laura put Rose down in the cradle and poured herself a cup of coffee. She joined her sister-in-law at the table and picked up a slice of corn bread. "I take it you've come to a decision then."

"Yes, I have," said Eliza Jane with confidence.

"Do you mind if I ask what it is?"

"You look like you're brimming with curiosity," joked Eliza Jane.

"I am…so are you going to tell me or not?"

Almanzo dropped Eliza Jane's trunk on the ground in front of Nellie's. "Are ya sure ya don't need me to stay?" he asked again.

"I'm sure. Now why don't you head back home to your wife and baby." Eliza Jane hugged her brother. "I'm going to miss all of you terribly," she said.

"We'll miss you too. Maybe you can visit over the summer?"

"I'd like that." They hugged one last time.

"Good-bye Sis."

"Good-bye Mannie." Eliza Jane watched as her brother drove out of town.

The bell on the door rang when she entered Nellie's. She scanned the dining room for Harv, but didn't see him.

Percival came out of the kitchen. "Can I help you Miss Wilder?"

"I was looking for Harv Miller. Is he here?"

"I think he just went up to his room."

"Thank you Percival. Say good-bye to Nellie for me."

"I will. Have a safe trip home."

Eliza Jane picked up her skirt and jaunted up the stairs to Harv's room. She gave the door a strong rap and waited for Harv to open it.

"Howdy Eliza Jane. I'm surprised to see ya."

"Well I'm leaving this afternoon and I thought we should talk."

"Uh…sure ya wanna take a ride?"

"No." She peered into his room. "If it's okay with you I would just as soon come in."

"If that's what ya want." Harv stepped back to allow her enough space to enter.

Eliza Jane fiddled with the strings on her handbag so Harv couldn't see them shaking. "You asked me a question a few weeks ago and I still haven't given you an answer."

"Does that mean you've made a decision?"

"Yes and no." Harv looked puzzled, but said nothing. Eliza Jane started her explanation. "I can't say yes right now. I need more time."

"Time for what?"

"To figure out what I feel for Mort."

"And I'm supposed to stand around and wait?" asked an angry Harv.

"You're supposed to do what you feel you have to. I don't expect you to wait forever, but I won't be rushed into making a choice between the two of you."

"Are ya tryin to punish me for the way I left before?"

"How can you say such a thing?" She turned away to hide her anger, then whipped back around to confront him. "Why was it okay for you to string me along after we returned to Walnut Grove from St. Louis, but it's not okay for me to take the time I need to make a decision?"

"What if Mort hadn't showed up? Would ya still be pushin me away?"

"I'm not pushing you away. When you left I was crushed, but I still held out hope that you might change your mind. A lot has happened since we said good-bye Harv. I can't go back to where we were before."

She had made her point. "I'm sorry Eliza Jane. You're right, things are different now." He turned towards the window. "I was sure you would say yes…and when ya didn't I was disappointed. I thought ya needed some time to get over the shock…but then Mort showed up and I wasn't so sure anymore." He strolled over and grasped her hands in his. "Take all the time ya need…but it ain't gonna be easy waitin."

They smiled at each other. Eliza Jane placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Good-bye Harv," she said. "I'll write soon."

"I'll be waitin."

Eliza Jane walked out and pulled the door tightly behind her. She poked around in her bag for a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. Once she composed herself, she left the hotel and stopped around town to say farewell to her old friends again.

Laura and Mary sat in the front room of the Wilder farm next to the fireplace. They chatted while they did their handiwork.

"I wish you two didn't have to leave tomorrow," said Laura.

"I know, but the children will be back at the blind school the day after New Year's and we have to be there to greet them.

"Have you enjoyed being home?"

"We have," replied Mary. "I wish we could visit more often. I miss Walnut Grove. Everything is so…so familiar."

"I was a bit nervous once you got here," admitted Laura.

"Why?"

"Now that Rose has been born I thought it might bring back a few bad memories."

Mary smiled. "You can't stop living your life because of me Laura. Seeing you with Rose did make me think of little Adam, but I think of him often anyway." Mary's eyes became moist. "I wonder who he would look like and what he would be doing right now. I wonder if Adam and I would have been good parents…like Ma and Pa. But even though I'm sad sometimes, I'm still thankful he was in our lives…even if it was for such a short time." Mary dabbed at a few stray tears. "And who knows, maybe Adam and I will be blessed again one day."

"I hope so," said Laura. She walked over to her sister and embraced her. "I really hope so."

Eliza Jane was making her way back to Nellie's place to wait for the stage when she heard screams coming from the partially open door. She ran to see what was going on. As she climbed the stairs up to the porch she saw the glass shatter and a body fly onto the platform beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harv picked himself off the porch floor and ran back into the restaurant. A frightened Eliza Jane followed him. She found numerous overturned tables and piles of broken dinnerware scattered on the floor. Mort and Harv were battling in the middle of the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" she exclaimed.

The men stopped when they heard her voice and turned in her direction. They released their holds on each other and tried in vain to adjust their clothes and make themselves more presentable.

"Uh…this isn't what it looks like Eliza Jane?" explained Mort.

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Harv and I were just having a friendly discussion." Mort scanned the floor for his eyeglasses.

"It didn't seem too friendly when I walked in."

"Well, it did get a little out of hand." Mort chuckled nervously.

"I'll say." Eliza Jane shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe I thought either one of you could be a likely suitor."

Eliza Jane stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Harv picked Mort's now crooked eyeglasses off the floor and extended his hand. Wary, Mort stared at Harv while his right hand grabbed the glasses from him.

"Why didn't ya tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That I hit ya first?"

"What does it matter?"

"Don't I guess. Was just wonderin why ya covered for me."

Mort snickered. "I wasn't covering for you Harv. I didn't want to seem like a jealous idiot, that's all. When are you going to learn that Eliza Jane is the only one who will decide who she's going to be with?"

He brushed off his hat and headed out the door, leaving an angry and unsure Harv behind him.

Mort found Eliza Jane sitting on her trunk crying. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. She yanked it out of his hand without looking at him. The sound of wagon wheels made them turn around. The stage stopped in front of Nellie's and the driver whistled when he saw the damage.

"What happened in there?"

Mort glanced at Eliza Jane before answering. "A couple of jerks were fighting in there." She had to stifle a laugh.

"Once I get that trunk loaded it'll be about ten minutes before I'm ready to go. Ya might want to step inside."

"It isn't a whole lot warmer in there," replied Mort pointing at the broken window.

Eliza Jane's mood softened after Mort's comments, but she wasn't ready to talk. She climbed into the stage, ignoring his offer of help and wrapped herself up with the bear skins from the floor. Mort went back inside to talk to Percival about the damages and appeared behind the driver several moments later.

They traveled in silence for some time before Mort tried to apologize. "I'm sorry about what happened. It was inexcusable."

"Yes it was," she admonished.

"Harv feels bad about it too."

"Oh, are you two good friends now, because it didn't look that way to me."

"I'm sorry you saw that."

"Are you going to tell me what it was all about?" she asked, knowing full well it was about her.

"It's not that interesting really."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Harv sat in his room concerned about what Mort was telling Eliza Jane on the ride home. He wished he hadn't told Manzo he would stay a few more days to help him finish repairs on the barn. He could have traveled part of the way home with the two of them to keep Mort from badmouthing him.

He thought about what Mort had said before leaving. Eliza Jane was the one in control and Harv didn't like it at all. Was this the way she had felt after Harv moved back to Walnut Grove? Did Eliza Jane feel as helpless as he did when she sat there day after day waiting for him to decide if he had feelings for her? He felt sorry just then. Sitting and waiting weren't any fun.

Eliza Jane stared at Mort over the rim of her glasses. When he wasn't forthcoming she prompted him. "I'm waiting."

"Well…um…you see…" Mort hoped she wouldn't think she was speaking ill of his rival. "Harv thinks I'm the reason you haven't accepted his proposal."

"I know. Is that what the fight was about?"

"Yes. We were talking and it got a bit out of hand."

"To put it mildly."

"I really am sorry." He gazed into her eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

"It's not all your fault." She sighed. "I owe you an explanation."

Intrigued Mort leaned in closer wondering what Eliza Jane could possibly have to tell him.

"When Harv first came to Walnut Grove we started having supper together. I fell in love with him and I thought he felt the same way. When I found out he didn't, I ran away to St. Louis." The corners of Eliza Jane's eyes got moist.

"I didn't know that," said Mort.

"There's more." She blinked away the tears so she could continue. "Harv found me in St. Louis and he agreed to come back to Walnut Grove to see how things would turn out between us. I was sure we would start courting...but Harv told me he could never care for me the way I wanted him to, so he packed up and moved to Minneapolis. I was devastated."

"I can imagine," said Mort taking her hand in his.

She didn't pull away. It brought her comfort as she spoke of one of the most difficult times in her life.

"Almanzo was having troubles of his own. He had bought some land to build a home for Laura and him. A hailstorm ruined his first crop and they had to postpone the wedding. Laura was going to take a teaching job in Radner to help him get back on his feet, but Almanzo was so against it they broke up. Laura planned to move to Radner permanently."

"That Laura sure is a feisty one," Mort said with a smile. "But what does that have to do with Harv and you?"

"I knew Almanzo was too stubborn to change his mind so I told him Harv and I were moving to St. Louis to get married."

"I don't understand."

"My leaving meant Almanzo and Laura could have the house and she could teach in Walnut Grove." Mort nodded, realizing the sacrifice she had made. "I never told them until I found out Harv was coming this Christmas. Of course I wasn't expecting him to propose."

"I can see why this has been hard on you." Mort hesitated, wondering if he should confess too. He felt it only fair that he be honest with her. "I never would have come if I had known Harv was here."

"But you told me you had been in Sleepy Eye and decided to pay Laura a visit."

Mort felt his face go warm with embarrassment. He pulled at his collar to allow him to breathe easier. He looked at Eliza Jane with a sheepish grin before confessing.

"I knew you were there. When I got back to school they told me you had left for Walnut Grove, so right before Christmas break I hopped the train to Sleepy Eye and took the stage to Walnut Grove. I thought I would try one last time in a place where you were more comfortable. I figured you might change your mind about me."

She shook her head in astonishment. "I can't believe you lied to me."

"I didn't see it as lying Eliza Jane. I just didn't want you to know how desperate I was." He gazed into her eyes as he poured out his soul. "Gosh Eliza Jane, I've cared about you since we first met, but you never seemed to care a snit about me. And when you kept telling me I couldn't court you because of Harv I thought it might have more to do with him than me. When I found out he was in Walnut Grove I should have been a gentleman and took the first stage out of town, but I knew if I left I didn't stand a chance with you at all. I'm sorry."

Eliza Jane dabbed at her moist eyes with her handkerchief. "I guess I can forgive one little white lie, as long as you promise never to lie to me again."

"You have my word," replied Mort.

"Good," she said with a nod.

"You have my word on something else too. I want to be with you Eliza Jane, but more than that I want you to be happy. If you decide to choose Harv I'll accept it and back away." He paused for a moment, then followed up his last comment with, "Of course I hope you choose me."

Eliza Jane couldn't help but laugh.

The next morning the Ingalls and the Wilders rode into town to say goodbye to Mary and Adam. It had been a wonderful Christmas with the entire family together. Laura had already written down the happenings in her Remembrance Book. As they sat inside Nellie's restaurant waiting for the stage, Laura pulled out the Book and read from it, finishing right before the sound of the stage coming down the road could be heard.

"I always love your stories Laura," said Mary. "They are so vivid that I can see them unfolding in my mind. One day maybe you should try to get them published like Grandpa Holbrook did."

Laura blushed. "I don't think they're that good."

"I think your sister's right Beth. You should share those stories with people," said Almanzo.

"Who would be interested in some stories about growing up on the prairie?"

"People bought Papa Holbrook's book Laura," Caroline was quick to remind her.

"Your Ma's right. We've traveled quite a ways from the Big Woods of Wisconsin, Half-pint. None of us have the storytelling gift that you do. If you don't write about it who will know about the Big Woods or Dancing Grandma? Who will know that we traveled from Wisconsin to Kansas where we found friendship with the Indians and Mr. Edwards? How will anyone know about life in Walnut Grove if no one tells its story?"

"Maybe you're right Pa," replied Laura.

Charles nodded. "Pioneering has always been our way of life Laura, but this country is growing and changing. Who knows how different this land of ours will be thirty or forty years from now. Someone has to write about what life has been like for us…or it will all be forgotten."

Laura saw the passion in her father's eyes as he spoke. It made her feel like she was part of something wonderful and important; that life wasn't just working the farm. Pa had made it seem like the life of a pioneer was a sought after existence whose knowledge of its hardships could not diminish the hopes of those looking for something better. She saw for the first time the meaning in her life and the lives of the Ingalls and Quiners who had come before them to forge a new life on the wild frontier.

"I will write down those stories some day Pa. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The new year was in full swing and class was back in session. Laura had returned to teach the Walnut Grove School, and Mort and Eliza Jane had settled in with their own students.

Harv had returned to Minneapolis a few days after the new year had started. Now he tried to concentrate on living his life while he waited for word from Eliza Jane. But the longer he waited the more concerned he became that the answer wouldn't be the one he wanted. When January ended and there was still no letter from her, Harv traveled by wagon to St. Louis. It was four o'clock on the afternoon of his arrival so he found a room and decided to visit Eliza Jane the next morning.

He walked up the cement steps to the impressive looking private school where Eliza Jane and Mort taught.

"May I help you Sir?" asked a young woman who had seen him enter.

"I'm lookin for Eliza Jane Wilder."

"She's with a class right now, but it should be over in about twenty minutes if you would like to come back."

"Thanks. I will."

Harv left the school and walked down the street to the General Store. He scanned the shelves for an appropriate gift, finally settling on a small bottle of perfume. He paid the owner and then made his way back to the school. The bell rang as he stepped inside. Students filed out of the rooms and mingled into the hallway.

He saw them coming down the hall. Eliza Jane was laughing while Mort rambled on. She spied Harv first and stopped. Mort looked in his direction, then at Eliza Jane who was too stunned to move. He walked down to greet Harv.

Extending his right hand he said, "Good to see you Harv. How are you?"

"Fair to middlin." He didn't want to be bothered with making small talk. "I'm here to see Eliza Jane."

She approached them slowly and stood beside Mort. "Well, Mort and I were just heading down to the cafeteria for lunch," she replied anxiously, "maybe after school is out for the day."

"But he's come all this way," said Mort.

She sighed. "Why don't you join us for lunch Harv?"

"I'd rather speak to ya alone, but by the way you're actin I already know the answer to my question." He shook Mort's hand and turned to leave.

Eliza Jane grabbed his arm. "Please don't go like this." She resigned herself to dealing with the difficult conversation now. "Let's go into my classroom where it's more private."

They glanced at Mort. "Don't mind me," he said, "I'm off to lunch. I'll save you a seat Eliza Jane."

The children at the Walnut Grove School were huddled around the stove while they ate lunch. It had been a frigid winter so far and it seemed that spring was a long way off. As they chatted, Laura joined them with her lunch pail.

"Mrs. Wilder..."

"Yes, Willie?"

"Do you think Miss Wilder will come back to Walnut Grove again?"

"I don't really know. Almanzo asked her to pay us a visit this summer but I'm not sure she will. It all depends on what she's doing over the break."

"No, I meant like to teach school." Afraid he had hurt Laura's feelings he added, "Not that I don't like havin you as a teacher."

Laura smiled. "I know Willie. I don't think she'll have much of a chance to come back for that. She has her own teaching job in St. Louis." Laura's eyes lit up when the idea came to her. "Does anyone else wish to see Miss Wilder again?" she asked.

The entire class raised their hands.

"She just celebrated a birthday on January first. What do you say we send her some belated birthday wishes to let her know we are thinking about her. I'm sure she would love it."

"Yeah," the children said, nodding their heads.

"Well then, we'll get started on it right after lunch."

Eliza Jane motioned for Harv to sit down at one of the desks. She turned the desk next to his around so that she could face him.

"Oh, before I forget..." Harv dug the gift out of his pocket. "This is for you."

"That is so sweet of you. Thank you Harv." She paused to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry I haven't written, I just didn't know what to say."

Now certain she had chosen Mortimer Carstairs he looked down at the desktop. He guessed he deserved it after all he had put her through. "I hope you and Mort are happy together."

Eliza Jane smiled. "I didn't choose Mort."

Confused, he stared at her for a moment. "But when I didn't hear from ya I figured…" He was unable to continue.

She reached for his hand. "I can't choose one of you over the other. I care for both of you too much."

Harv couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't even understand what he was hearing. After all the fuss and bother of the past few months he couldn't fathom she would still be unsure.

"I told Mort yesterday and I tried to write you several times but nothing I put down on paper made sense."

"I don't get it. I thought ya loved me."

"Oh Harv, I do love you, but after all the soul searching I've done the past month I found that being on my own isn't that bad. I have the freedom to do things Laura can only dream about. I'm not tied down to a husband and a family. I can come and go as I please, only being responsible for myself. If I want to pack up and move I can, without having to worry about selling the farm." Harv chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothin, ya just sound like I did."

"Strange isn't it; we seem to have switched places."

"Looks like." Harv's curiosity forced him to ask her another burning question. "What does Mort havta say about all this?"

"The same thing he said on the stage ride home from Walnut Grove — he wants me to be happy."

"I want that too."

"I know." Eliza Jane stood up. "Now let's go join Mort, okay?"

She extended her hand out to him. He glanced at it and then up into her face. She was smiling. Harv smiled back, grasped her hand, and they walked out of the room.

Late in the evening Laura sat at the kitchen table looking at the card the school children had made for Eliza Jane. She pulled a piece of paper out and began to draft a letter to go with it.

_Dear Eliza Jane,_

_I hope you had a safe trip home to St. Louis and that you are enjoying being back at school. The children of Walnut Grove made a card to let you know they miss you and are thinking of you. They hope you will return one day to teach here._

_It has been quite a while since I heard from you and I didn't know if that was good or bad. I hope you were finally able to make a decision between Harv and Mort. Please remember that Almanzo and I will support whatever decision you make._

_This winter has been a cold one, but thankfully no blizzards since Christmas Eve. We look forward to spring and a new planting season to help us put some money in the bank._

_All of us are well. Rose is growing quickly. She has changed so much just in the month since you've been gone._

_I hope you are well too. Please give my regards to Mort._

_Love,_

_Laura_

One afternoon after school was dismissed Laura walked over to the Mercantile to meet Almanzo and Rose so they could ride home together. When Mrs. Foster saw her she ran out of the post office, waving an envelope.

"Laura! Laura!" she screamed as she ran. "It's that letter from St. Louis you've been waiting for," she explained when she reached her. "I hope it's good news."

"I hope so too. Thanks Mrs. Foster."

Laura dashed into the Mercantile. She jaunted over to her husband and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Howdy Beth." She waved the envelope at him. "Whatcha got there?"

"A letter from Eliza Jane."

"Gotta go Nels," he said to Mr. Oleson. "Family business."

"Goodbye Almanzo. Goodbye Laura."

"See you later Mr. Oleson," replied Laura.

Laura climbed onto the wagon and then grabbed Rose from Almanzo. He jumped on top of the wagon seat and chirruped the horses into a trot so they could get home and read Eliza Jane's letter.

All snuggled around the fireplace, Almanzo and Laura in their chairs and Rose in her cradle, Laura slid open the envelope. She pulled out the paper inside, unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Laura and Almanzo,_

_I received your note and the birthday card last week. Please let the children know I miss them all too. I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to teach again in Walnut Grove, but I promise I will come back this summer for a visit before Mort and I travel back to Wisconsin so we can visit with his parents. I'll probably bring Mort with me so that we can leave for Wisconsin from there._

Laura looked up at him. "She must have chosen Mort."

Almanzo nodded. "What else does it say?"

_When I come back from Wisconsin I promised Harv I would visit him in Minneapolis for a couple of weeks before school is back in session._

"What?" a confused Almanzo said.

Laura reread the sentence. "That's what it says." She went back to the letter.

_I took your advice Laura. I could never choose between Harv and Mort, they are both too special to me. You were right; you should never get married just because you're afraid of being alone. And the funny thing is being alone doesn't scare me as much as it used to. In fact, I really won't be alone considering my travel plans this summer. And next Christmas Harv, Mort, and I are all planning a return trip to Walnut Grove…if you'll have us of course._

_I can't thank the both of you enough for all you've done. I could never have made it through this difficult time without you._

_Love,_

_Eliza Jane _

"Well don't that beat all," said Almanzo.

"Yes it does," replied Laura with a smile.

Almanzo slinked out of his chair and knelt beside Laura. "Ya know, it might be nice if Eliza Jane did come back to Walnut Grove to teach. Then I could have ya all to myself." He gave her a crooked little smile.

"What about Rose?" she said pointing down at the sleeping baby.

"Rosie Posie won't take up too much of your time."

"Are you trying to say you miss me Mister Wilder?" she asked with eyes full of longing.

"Ya bet I do, Mrs. Wilder."

He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her pink lips and the passion rose inside them. He picked her up off the rocking chair and carried her into the downstairs bedroom. Placing her on the bed he was still amazed that this was his life now — Laura, Rose, a productive farm and loved ones only a wagon ride away. What else could a man ask for?

Remembering the promise Laura had made to her pa about sharing her life stories with the world he looked at her with concern. "Beth, when ya sit down to write those stories about your life, you're not going to include any of this are ya?"

She sat up on the bed. "Almanzo Wilder what do you think I am?"

"Just checkin." They both laughed.

As he brought his face in closer to hers he could feel her warm, sweet breath on his cheek. He swallowed hard, his breathing quick and short. His blue eyes gazed into her brown ones, and they lost themselves in the passion and the promises of their life together.


End file.
